


One Hell of a Work Week, V2.0

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, Groping, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Paizuri, Robot Sex, Rule 63, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, furry?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: A reworking of the original.





	1. Day One, Pt.1

"Fun, food, and merriment...yeah right..." Mike snorted as she half-listened to the 'welcome to Fazbear's' recording on the phone. She rolled her eyes when the phone guy got to the part about how the animatronics would act up while in their 'night mode' setting, "And they never bothered to fix them, why?" It didn't really improve her mood when she heard him say the lights and doors of the security room, as well as the frigging security system ITSELF, all shared a limited battery.

"Why did I talk myself into taking this crummy job?" She asked herself, flicking through the cameras, "'Cause this is the only place within walking distance of my apartment..." 

From what she'd heard, this place used to be lively, but the owners apparently let quality control slack off big time, judging by what she could see on the monitor. The main dining area seemed to be the only relatively clean area in the whole damn building, even the security room had paper plates, soda cans, and other crap filling the corners.

Just looking at the maintenance room made her feel like she needed a tetanus shot. The camera in the kitchen was busted, so all she got was audio, which didn't help her concerns about the sanitation there. That or her opinion on the quality of the pizza itself - especially after she made the mistake of trying some.

'Subpar' didn't begin to come close.

The maintenance room also brought up one of her two biggest questions; this was supposed to be a place where kids could run around, have their birthday parties, and junk, right?

In that case; why were the robots ALL FEMALE AND HAVE BODIES LIKE FUCKING PORN STARS!? Seriously, Freddie had to be packing E-cup tits under that bikini she wore, not to mention that ass! Granted, she was damn near seven feet tall, so it looked normal on her, but still! And that's not counting Bonnie and Chica!

Now, Mike was relatively proud of her body, but it was hard as hell not to feel a little jealous.

Which, however, let to the other question...

She squirmed a bit as she reached to adjust the visible bulge in her pants: why did the security guard uniform have to be so damn uncomfortable?? Admittedly, the shirt itself wasn't too bad...

But the pants!

After a fruitless bout of trying to get herself comfortable, she let out a grunt of frustration. "Ah, fuck it!" She muttered, standing up and unzipping her pants, pulling them down to unveil a nine-inch penis hanging between her thighs, along with a scrotum the size of her fist. She was the only one there, so nobody could complain about her being out of uniform. Within seconds, she pulled the pants off and tossed them to the side, leaving herself naked from the waist down. "Man, that feels better!" She sighed happily as she slumped back into the chair. "Bet you're happy to be out too." She grinned, gently stroking her length, purring a bit at the feel. The stroking soon turned to a slow steady pump, her cock gradually hardening in her grip.

Now, truth be told, if you were to ask her, Mackenzie 'Mike' Schmidt would probably have no problem answering: she was a lesbian, and an unashamed pervert. One of her favorite kinks was being watched.

Of course, that had gotten her into trouble more than once. Namely by way of detentions and a suspension in high school after she'd been caught letting the other girls watch her masturbate in the locker room...and getting a blowjob from one as well.

"Aw yeah..." she moaned, pumping faster and massaging her balls with her free hand. Her hips bucked a bit and her breath started to hitch.  _'Damn, I didn't think I was THIS pet up!'_  

"A-almost..." She gasped, feeling her balls tightening.

' **Beep Beep!'**

"Wha..?"  She looked at the monitor, a warning that checking them was overdue "SHIT! Don't blueball me now, you hunk of junk!" She whined, forced to stop and look through the cameras. "Dammit!"

Dining area was ok.

Bathrooms...fine.

The two halls outside the security office were clear.

Stage was all right, Freddi and Chica were still there.

The kitchen sounded quiet...

Wait a sec...!

She quickly went back to the stage.

Freddie and Chica...

Mike gulped.

Bonnie wasn't there.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. thus the rework begins. Anything in particular you'd like to see happen between Mike and Bonnie's encounter?


	2. Day One, Pt.2: Bonnie.

"Not good, not good!" Mike groaned, thoughts of any self-pleasure out the window as she rapidly cycled through the cameras, "How'd I lose one already!?" Pause. Another quick look around showed there was no one else there besides her in the pizzeria. So, how'd the robot get moved off the stage? Her erection shriveled a little when he remembered the phone guy mentioning how their night mode made them act funny. That...that couldn't mean they'd just up and walk off!

Could they?

Another run through the cameras finally paid off. The errant rabbit was visible in camera 1C. " _There_ you are!" Mike grinned, looking relieved that Bonnie was still inside. However, any celebrating was put aside when she suddenly looked up...

And right into the camera.

"What the...??" Mike watched as she seemed to be staring straight at her. "D-does she know I'm looking??" As if to answer her, Bonnie giggled, it was kind of cute actually. Her DD-cup breasts bouncing a little in the lime green swimsuit she was wearing before she winked and gave a little wave to the camera before walking off.

Mike almost fell off her chair. She didn't know what startled her more, the fact Bonnie  _actually_ waved, or that she showed enough awareness of her surroundings to do that in the first place.

 _"B-but they're animatronics...preprogrammed robots!"_ Mike yelled at herself, trying to throw off what she'd just seen as she watched the cameras. As she did this, though, camera 2B, a camera right outside the office, showed something that caused her to whirl around, almost falling off her chair.

In the doorway stood Bonnie. Granted, she wasn't as tall as Freddie; only about six-five, her ears more than made up that, putting her almost at 8 feet even. She was pretty damn curvy too, with E-cup breasts that strained against her bikini. She was also staring, wide-eyed, straight at Mike's dick.

And blushing...that should NOT be possible.

"Um...h-hi.." She managed to squeak out.

"Hi." Mike looked to see where she was looking, "Oh...heh...um...was kinda...I can put it away if you want."

"No! Uh, th-that's ok...j-just never seen one outside of a picture before..."

Mike hadn't expected this answer. "Wait...you've seen porn?"

"Yeah...there's an internet connection in the maintenance room that me and the girls get on to when we get the chance." Bonnie giggled, "Chica's gonna flip when she finds out our new security guard is cute AND a futa!"

"Wait...wait...um, nothing personal, but...you sure are hell aren't acting like you belong in a children's pizza place."

"Oh, heh, yeah..." Bonnie scratched her ear sheepishly, "Well,  that's kinda cause Fazzbear Pizza bought us from a different company that was going bankrupt.  Except they were too cheap to spend the money to fully reprogram us, so we just got new names and the songs and stuff were added on. We still have our original stuff still." She continued eyeing Mike's crotch, further surprising her by licking her lips. "I...I can show you some, if you want."

She teasingly pulled her bikini bottom to the side, revealing she was anatomically correct. Her pussy lips were even wet.

"Ok...you are DEFINITELY not originally from this company..." Mike whispered, her coco already back to full length as Bonnie stepped closer, stripping in the process. A pair of soft pink nipples stood out proudly from the blue fur on her breasts, which bounced slightly with each step.

"So, which one would you like?" She asked, reaching down to gently grip Mike's cock.

"W-which..." She squeaked, the softness of Bonnie's hand almost making her cum right then.

"You wanna fuck my mouth, my pussy, or my ass." Bonnie leaned down, slowly stroking her, "Or...if you feel up to it, you can fuck me in all three."    

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...time to make a choice. you wanna see Mike do Bonnie in one, or all?


	3. Chapter 3

Mike's back arched as Bonnie continued to pump her cock, the rabbit cupping her balls with her free hand. "Oh yeah..." she moaned, thrusting into Bonnie's hands slightly.

"Ooh, you like that?" Bonnie giggled, pumping a little harder. "I gotta admit, your cock looks yummy, like a popsicle just begging to get slurped on."

"Then...then why not see what flavor it is?" Mike managed to get out. Mechanical or not, she was ready to blow, and Bonnie was pretty hot, "And....gimmie all three."

"I hoped you'd say that." Without another word, Bonnie dropped to her knees and wrapped her lips around the head of Mike's cock, still playing with her balls as she did.

"F-fuck!" she thrusted on reflex. Bonnie's mouth...it-it felt like it was from a real live being! warm, wet, and her tongue rolled over her skin as she almost devoured her cock.

Looking down, she saw the rabbit girl look back up and wiggle her ears at her. Y-you want me to grab them...?" She asked, hazarding a guess.

"Mm-hm!" She nodded. Mike gave her a slightly confused look before shrugging and gripping both at the base. The moment she did, Bonnie began to bob her head rapidly, forcing Mike to almost yank her head back down.

"O-oh..heh...you like it a little rough, huh?" She purred, getting another nod, "Well then." With that, she thrusted upwards as she pulled down, making Bonnie almost deepthroat her and was rewarded with a squeal of delight from her.

'Guess I shouldn't be surprised that she doesn't have a gag reflex.' Mike though, using Bonnie's purrs and squeals as incentive to facefuck her. "Oh yeah...you like having my cock down your throat, huh? Wait'll it's in your pussy and that tight-looking little ass!" That apparent was the right thing to say, since she started sucking even harder, almost juggling her balls in the process.

Mike grunted when she felt the rising pressure in her balls, "I..I think...GAAH!" With a strong pull, she hilted herself into Bonnie's mouth, feeling her load spurt against the back of her throat.

Bonnie squeaked in surprise before gulping the offering down, gently squeezing Mike's balls in an attempt to get more before pulling back, leaving her dick covered in a white sheen. "Yummy." She licked her lips.

"Ho..holy shit...!" Mike gasped, panting a little, "How...how'd you...??"

"Like I said." Bonnie replied as she climbed into her lap and positioned herself above the still hard penis. For her size, she was surprisingly light. "The pizzeria bought us from another company." She promptly slid down onto the cock with a pleased moan, "Ohh yeah...!" She didn't even wait before she started bouncing on it.

 _'Fuck! It's like she's got my dick in a vacuum!"_ Mike gasped, her mind trying to process the tight pussy she was currently in. The rest of her, luckily, was still able to respond, taking a firm grip on the animatronic's surprisingly plump ass and thrusting back.

"Mmm...yeah, you're my kinda ride." Bonnie grinned, bouncing harder. "The others are gonna love you!"

"B-bonnie, I'm gonna...!" Mike grunted as she blew a second load into the bunny bot, her balls feeling a little drained from the milking she'd just gotten. "Heh...wow..."

"Hope you're not done." Bonnie kissed her as she got up. "Still have one more hole to plow."

"Huh, gotta admit, I've never done anal before." Mike admitted, watching Bonnie bend over to show the little pink pucker of her asshole.  _"Of course, with a sight like that..."_ Grinning, she stood up and rubbed her finger along it, making the bunny coo in delight. "Over the table."

Bonnie eagerly complied, spreading her cheeks some to give better access. Reaching around to grab a tit, she reared back and thrusted in until she felt her balls bounce off pussy. 

"AH! Yeah...gimmie that fat cock!" Bonnie moaned, pushing against it. "Make my little ass your cocksleeve!"

"Oh, you're gonna -ungh- get it!" She grunted, pumping hard and filling the small office with the sound of smacking flesh. Unfortunately, the last two times left her a bit closer to her peak then she'd hoped. Gasping, she squeezed Bonnie's breast as she came one more time, it was no where near as much as before, but she could still feel the spurt into her current lover. "Dammit.." She panted. "I'm drained."

"Aw, it's ok, sweetie, I'm not worried about that." Bonnie looked back at her with a coy grin, tightening her sphincter a bit on mike's penis. "I just wanna have a good butt-fucking."

"Heh, well, happy to oblige." Keeping a hold on the breast and her other hand on Bonnie's hip, she resumed a firm steady rhythm, thinking,  _"Yeah, I'm gonna like working here!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: you wanna see any of the other animatronics be futa?


End file.
